Na hOcras
Na hOcras is an ally of the Archaicons in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview Na hOcras is a rarity amongst the Archaicons in having sworn no allegiance to Unicron whatsoever, instead owing his loyalty entirely to Misanthropy. Officially a citizen of Iacon, Na hOcras is a native of the region of Hibernium, once an independent city-state which was conquered by Iacon in the last few centuries before the beginning of the Golden Age. Resistance Hibernium had always chafed at being ruled by a foreign city-state, and its people had on many occasions attempted to drive the occupying nation from their land. However, Iacon’s greater military strength, it greater wealth and its brutality in subjugating revolutionary activities drove the various resistance movements underground, where they began to evolve into a structured network of subversives, an efficient organisation more resembling an army than a terror cell. Although all citizens were required by law to be named in the common Cybertronian language, the members of this resistance movement adopted pseudonyms in the traditional language of the region, often to reflect their involvement in the struggle against Iacon’s brutal rule. Na hOcras was among the first to adopt a nom-de-guerre in this manner, choosing his, meaning ‘the hunger’, to reflect the time he had spent as a political prisoner in one of Iacon’s overcrowded and harshly-run prisons. Fuel Strikes Although Cybertronian law granted certain amnesties and privileges to prisoners declared as ‘special category’, including political prisoners, Iacon systematically denied this designation to those prisoners belonging to the Hibernium resistance. In protest, Na hOcras, then known simply as Long Kesh, organised what was to be the first of many fuel strikes, which saw the political prisoners refusing their daily fuel rations in defiance of their treatment, and that of their people. Though initially stifled and dealt with through forced refuelling, the fourth of these fuel strikes was to spark international interest. Cybertron had finally overcome the ravages of the Vos-Tarn war, and many now turned their eyes to Iacon in search of prosperity and peace – instead finding brutality and subjugation. With global attention focussed on their prisons, Iacon could no longer force the striking prisoners to refuel, and had to sit and watch as the dying revolutionaries undermined the international standing of the proud city-state. Eventually, as several of the strikers died, and emotions across the planet were turning against Iacon, the decision was made to remove the sparks of the surviving strikers, and hold them in stasis independent of their bodies. Four prisoners were held captive in this manner, Na hOcras included. Liberation However, centuries after the beginning of this new internment, when the legends of the fuel strikers were all but forgotten, two figures, one a bio-mechanical berserker, the other seemingly an engineer, effected a siege on the prison, breaking into the spark storage facilities and retrieving the captive spark of Na hOcras. Since then, a figure identifying himself as Na hOcras has been seen fighting alongside Misanthropy, using his skills in terror tactics and subversion to great effect. What is evident from Na hOcras' pattern of activities from the end of the incursion into Vos is that he is leading a trail towards Iacon – perhaps to finally liberate Hibernium from its brutal subjugators? Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males